


Angel

by BirdcageBravery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Wings, angel - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdcageBravery/pseuds/BirdcageBravery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Angels are supposed to cause love. But all they leave is heartbreak.”</p><p>AU where Louis Tomlinson is a lonely soul who just can't love his girlfriend. Harry Styles certainly isn't human. When their worlds collide, Harry doesn't do his job very well because Louis is just too much of a distraction. Maybe this isn't a bad thing. After all, terrible things happen when an angel and a human fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first proper fanfic so let me know what you think in the comments or on twitter @hiorheylou x  
> Updating every week unless people request an update sooner :)

Louis’ breath left him in a loud huff as he padded into his bedroom. Thoughts of Eleanor and their current problems clouded his mind. Well…Eleanor, his girlfriend of 2 years, wasn’t aware of any problems but to Louis they were far from the perfect couple that everybody thought they were. Eleanor was the ideal girlfriend but Louis had never loved her. They just don’t fit right together. Louis sighed again then moved towards the window, ready to draw the curtains in preparation of going to bed. Lost in thought, he stood by the glass and looked up at the sky. He expected to be greeted by a sky dotted with stars and reflect on his thoughts as he watched them, like they do in the movies. But all he could see was black, endless sky. It would have been quite a mood killer if Louis was in any great mood to start with but he just thought about it. And Eleanor. 

Louis had always been a drama queen but the situation had really began to affect him. Even his friends had noticed a change in him. Liam had asked if he was alright while Niall bluntly insisted that he looked like crap but neither of them suspected that thing that was wrong was Eleanor. Instead, they thought that asking when Louis would finally “pop the question” could put a smile on his face and if they noticed that Louis was wearing a grimace rather than a smile, they certainly didn’t mention it. Eleanor had also been hinting, or so it seemed. She mentioned everybody she knew or friends of friends that were engaged, married or having children. They hadn’t even moved in together! Not that this made any difference to the amount of time they spent together with Louis always waking up to Eleanor walking through the door with a Starbucks in her hand. He thought either a step further in their relationship or the end of it would approach soon but was avoiding it for as long as possible.

Louis noticed that the digital clock by his bed flashed numbers that were higher than he would have liked as he never had seen the point of sleeping in late the next day because it meant that half the day was wasted and gone. He went to continue with what he originally planned to do and close the curtains to shut out the dim glow of a full moon. However, some movement in the back garden caught his eye. There seemed to be a dark figure perched upon the grass that filled the area of land shared with the residents of Louis’ apartment building. 

The silhouette moved to the back fence, in the shadows where it was hidden by a large tree. Louis checked the time to see that Ms Parker, the single mother from upstairs and her children would be in bed by now so would be unlikely to be the person in the garden. The elderly couple that lived in the flat downstairs never left the building and would certainly never be stumbling around the garden at midnight so Louis began to grow worried. After pacing around his bedroom for a few minutes and seeing that the figure had not emerged from the shadows, he grabbed the lamp from his bedside table and made his way to his front door. He was unsure what he could do to attack an intruder with just a lamp that never seemed to switch on when he wanted it to, but adrenaline was high and there was nothing else within his sight that could possibly help him at all.

As Louis opened the door to the garden and the cool air hit his face while he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He could die. At the bottom of the garden, there could be a serial killer carrying an axe with the intention of killing anybody in his path yet he had convinced himself to venture further. Louis took a deep breath and took the step outside. Not wanting to waste time with the fear at the back of his throat, Louis travelled to the back of the garden. Now he was level with the person, he could make out a tall male who sat with his back against the tree, tracing shapes in the mud beneath him. Louis stopped several metres from the boy, who still hadn’t looked up. When Louis turned on the torch that he had hastily grabbed on his way out, the boy looked up and squinted in his direction which enabled Louis to see him clearly. 

Somehow, the lad seemed to appear as if he didn’t belong in the dull lighting of a street lamp on the other side of the garden fence and amongst a few scattered leaves from the tree overhead. He seemed to glow. Not literally, like a human torch, but his skin looked smooth and flawless and didn’t make sense with his age. It had been approximately three years since Louis had been a teenager but he was certain that the ones hanging around outside the local park had blemishes erupting on their cheeks and forehead. His hair also looked glossy, not greasy like those boys he wouldn’t admit to being slightly afraid to walk past. Everything about the boy just seemed perfect. Unhuman. If he was aware of this, he certainly didn’t show it but cowered against the torch glare. He was slightly startled by the advance of Louis and let out a squeak as he came closer.

“Uh…hey?” Louis broke the silence but was at loss of words. What do you say to a young boy appearing in your garden in the dead of the night as if out of thin air?

The boy stayed silent, looking at Louis warily as he approached. His eyes were wide as Louis crouched to his level. Louis pitied him slightly as he looked cold, lonely and perhaps homeless, wandering around people’s back gardens in only thin, worn clothing.

“Your eyes are blue. Like the….sea,” the boy whispered in a deep, slow voice as if he struggled to get the words out.

Louis was taken aback and stared at the boy in bewilderment.

“Uh yeah...I got them from my mum I guess...where do you live?” Louis replied, hoping to get an answer of why this boy was beneath the tree in the garden of his apartment building.

“I don’t have a home, I was kicked out because I have a mission to fulfil. I’m Harry,” Harry smiled as if he was proud of this fact and resumed with drawing patterns in the mud, creating what looked like figures in wings and lopsided shapes that resembled stars.

To Louis, what Harry had said made absolutely no sense at all and he could only gather that his name was Harry and he did not seem to be planning to move out of the garden anytime soon. Both boys had begun to shiver and Harry let out a yawn that made it clear that he was ready to fall asleep where he was sleeping. It was surprising to Louis that the stranger didn’t expect anything from him. Or at least he hadn’t expressed that he did. A young boy wondering around with nowhere to stay may have normally been asking around for shelter, for food but Harry seemed unaware of his surroundings. Louis was unsure what to do. Could he really go back inside and hope that the boy had disappeared by morning? Despite the peculiarity of the situation, Louis couldn’t help but hate the thought of this. He wanted to know more about this boy. He was curious. Curious, and that’s all. Well, that’s what Louis told himself.

After only a few seconds of hesitation, Louis stood up and held his hand out.

“So…you coming inside or are you going to sit here in the cold all night?”


	2. Chapter 2

Louis was sat at his dining table across from Harry, watching him scoff down a bowl of dried cheerios like he hadn’t eaten in a long, long time. Despite admitting to himself that inviting a stranger (who had broken into his back garden) inside to stay the night, was not one of his best ideas, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Harry seemed to be young but he was tall, towering above Louis as he stumbled over his own legs. Louis found that quite adorable and his mind told him not to get ahead of himself as he doesn’t know this boy.

“Sorry I don’t have anything else to feed you…I don’t go grocery shopping much. How…um…old are you Harry?” Louis hadn’t yet got to the question of what on earth this boy was doing in his back garden but he figured that he would work his way up to it.

Harry chewed for a few minutes, the sound of the cereal being the only thing breaking the silence. “That’s okay, you would only need to shop for one so you probably don’t see much point.”

Louis blinked and frowned. Something in Harry’s voice indicated that he felt sympathetic towards Louis being the only one in the apartment and Louis didn’t like that, he has a girlfriend after all.

“Uh yeah, my girlfriend Eleanor shops for herself,” Louis pointed out, looking at his feet that still had his trainers on, caked with mud from being outside recently.

It took Louis a moment to realise that Harry hadn’t answered his question.

“Harry…your age?” Louis questioned, raising his eyebrows when Harry looked like he was straining himself to think of how old he was.

“In human years…19...” Harry answered, smiling in response to Louis’ confusion.

Human years. Right.  
Louis opened his mouth to speak next then realised that he had no idea what he could say. Rubbing his eyes with his fists, Louis remembered how tired he was and how late it must have been. He was unsure of whether to continue the slow progress interrogation that really hadn’t been going on for very long or whether both boys should go to bed and speak in the morning. 

“Uh, you can sleep on the sofa? Or wait, I’ll sleep on the sofa and you can have my bed…” Louis carried on out of the room and into the hall, on his way to get some pyjamas while Harry made himself comfortable on the sofa.  
“…it gets a bit cold at night because my walls are outside walls but you should…uh…Harry?” Louis looked around the room, frowning. Harry wasn’t in sight.

Louis sighed and made his way to the kitchen to make himself a tea, he wasn’t sure if he had imagined the pretty boy from his back garden or if he had ran away. Before he could switch on the kettle, he was stopped in his tracks by a soft snore.

“Harry?” Louis stepped back into the living room and leaned over the back of the sofa to see Harry asleep. He was sprawled across the cushions and didn’t stir when Louis brushed a curl from his forehead. He found himself smiling fondly down at the boy. Harry had an innocent look about him and a dimple on each cheek that made Louis want to keep him safe, so he covered him in several blankets and made his own way to bed.

\-------

Louis woke up to an arm draped around his waist and a freezing cold bedroom, straight away noticing that the heater near his bed wasn’t hot. Then he stared at the hand resting on his stomach that certainly wasn’t his own. Firstly, it was way too big of a hand, secondly because there was a small cross tattoo between the thumb and index finger. Louis blinked and turned his head slightly, almost bumping noses with the boy still sleeping beside him. Everything rushed back to Louis and he rolled out of Harry’s arms, disgruntled that he was disappointed he was moving out of the embrace of a stranger when he was greeted by the cool bed sheets. The air left Louis’ lips in a short huff, making Harry twitch and flutter his eyes open.

“Mornin’ Lou,” Harry mumbled, his morning voice even deeper and raspier than how he sounded the night before.

Harry must have noticed that Louis looked surprised at the nickname, or maybe the fact that he had joined him in his bed during the night to wrap his arms around him, but decided not to comment. Louis, however, wouldn’t let him get away with no explanation of the current sleeping arrangement.

“Morning. Harry, what are you doing here? I mean, in my bed not in my apartment. Well, I would like to know what you’re doing in my apartment but we’ll get to that in a minute,” Louis ran a hand through his hair, his eyes on the ceiling as he felt Harry staring at him from beside him.

“Uh, I was cold,” Harry bit his lip, which Louis found way too cliché but very pretty at the same time.

“Oh, okay…now what were you doing in the garden?” Louis fired, sliding up the bed until his back rested on the headboard.

“Uh, I fell. From the sky,” Harry answered casually, joining Louis so he had his head against the wall too.

“You fell from the sky? Jesus, Harry! I don’t even know you! You break into my apartments back garden and I’m foolish enough to invite you in to stay the night yet you’re lying to me?” Louis frowned, avoiding Harry’s sharp gaze by examining a corner of his duvet where a loose thread sat.

“I’m being serious. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do next! I was sent down because I’m supposed to help some specific person in this town to find their soul mate but I have absolutely no idea where to even start looking for this person because the a- human in charge of this mission disappeared!” Harry snapped, his explanation flooding out in a rush as Louis looked on unimpressed.

“Of course, Harry – if that is your real name – I’ll humour you. You fell from the sky to help some loser find a girlfriend because that makes complete and utter sense,” Louis rolled his eyes and made his way out of the bedroom, huffing at how bizarre the situation was.

He should have just kicked Harry out as soon as the sun rose. In fact, he should have never even have invited him in. How ridiculous. Louis could only hope to blame how tired he was and how shocked he was at the unrealistic situation of finding a stranger lounging in his garden, an attractive one at that rather than the reality that he couldn’t feel threatened at all by the boy, but felt rather calm in his presence so wanted to keep him safe. Louis swivelled around, walking back over to his room and the door that he had shut behind him, stopping in front of it.

“Look, Harry. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have tried to force an answer out of you. You’re obviously very young and having problems at home so you’re welcome to stay another night until you figure out what to do, okay? Harry?” Louis tapped the back of his fingers on the door then shook his head and just stepped inside. It is his bedroom after all.

Louis was greeted by an empty room, rumpled covers and an empty window. Somehow, Louis knew that this time Harry hadn’t fallen asleep on his sofa, but had gone. All that was left behind was a single white feather, alone on the bed where Harry had slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think :))  
> leave kudos please and tweet me @hiorheylou x


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days later that Harry appeared again. Louis was in his apartment with Eleanor, trying way too hard to seem interested in the nature documentary that had somehow found its way onto the television so that he could avoid Eleanor’s eyes, and her kisses and her obvious hints on “wouldn’t it be just fantastic if we lived together?” Louis heart leapt into his throat when he felt Eleanor’s hand on his thigh and her lips on his neck. He obviously wasn’t doing a good enough job. Louis couldn’t do this again. He couldn’t let her touch him, pretend everything was good, so very good. He couldn’t have…sex with her. It felt suffocating, which made Louis feel weak to admit. He’s a guy, this is supposed to be what he lives for, breathes for. Yet he couldn’t do it again. He couldn’t pretend to love her.

Somehow the television had been switched off and Eleanor was in Louis’ lap, whispering in his ear and pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth which honestly had never turned him on but just hurt. Louis realised that he could soon be in a very, very awkward situation if Eleanor carried on for much longer. She would most probably think he had an erectile dysfunction rather than him not being able to will himself to have sex with her when he couldn’t force a boner on himself. Louis stopped the movement of his lips, hoping that Eleanor would get the hint. Of course not.

“Eleanor..” Louis started as Eleanor began kissing a spot below his ear. “Eleanor!”

Eleanor stopped and looked up, startled. She noticed that Louis seemed uncomfortable having her draped over him and clambered off.

“Louis? Is everything okay?” questioned Eleanor, concern flooding her voice and her eyes as she patted her hair down with her hands.

“Uh…I,” just as Louis stumbled for an answer (or really just a polite way of saying “please get off of me because I really do not want to fuck you, not now and not ever again”), there was a knock at the door.

Louis thought that there must be somebody looking over him for that knock at the door to be just at the perfect time for him to avoid the eventually unavoidable. Eleanor was left speechless on the sofa as Louis threw the door open to face…. Harry. Louis was really unsure whether to be happy, confused, happy, shocked, happy or really, really happy. Harry just stood there with a wide grin on his face, peering past Louis to glance at Eleanor curiously.

“Uh…Harry! Mate, not seen you in a while, come on in,” Louis muttered, avoiding Eleanor’s eye.

This situation is just way, way too weird for Louis. This definitely means that Harry is real because Eleanor sees him too, and is in fact staring at him as if he was some type of alien. 

“Hey Louis, I missed you a bit, thought I’d come visit,” Harry played along, being quite convincing with the “this is a normal friendship, we’ve not only met once and spent the night in the same bed” until he winked exaggeratedly.

“Wha-,” Eleanor started to speak but Louis couldn’t handle that so he pulled her against his chest and stroked her hair, petting her as if she were a dog.

“Harry, this is Eleanor…my, uh, girlfriend. Say Hi Eleanor?” Louis blurted, not letting Eleanor even turn to face Harry.

Okay so maybe he was kind of freaking out a little.

“Anyway Harry, Eleanor has to go, don’t you Eleanor? Yes,” Louis shuffled towards the front door with Eleanor almost thrown over his shoulder.

He dropped Eleanor outside the door, saving the look of astonishment on her face in his mind to giggle at later.

When Louis had shut the door without another word, Harry crossed the floor so he stood directly in front of him.

“What,” Harry gasped, laughing so hard he was doubled over and clutching his stomach. “Was that all about?”

Louis took one look at Harry in stitches and creased up himself.

“I just…couldn’t take the awkwardness,” Louis returned, gasping for breath through his chuckling.

Harry shot a puzzled glance at Louis, “What awkwardness?”

Louis halted his laughter and flopped down onto his sofa, causing Harry to join him by his side.

“There wasn’t any yet but Eleanor is a little…clingy…” Louis trailed off, biting his lip as he got caught in thoughts of this relationship that he was lost in.

Harry locked eyes with Louis and they stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak.

“Uh, Louis…why do you stay with Eleanor?” Harry asked, pulling at a loose thread on his tracksuit bottoms which caused Louis to wonder where he had even got them from.

Louis considered the question for a moment then realised that he really didn’t have an answer. He shouldn’t stay with Eleanor at all. There really was no point. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen doorway, not even glancing back at Harry until he was leaning across the counter with the kettle on.

“Do you like tea, Harry dear?” Louis hollered, dropping to tea bags into some mugs before he got a reply because who doesn’t like tea?

“Tea?” Harry seemed confused, like he had never heard of tea before.

“Yeah, that heavenly hot drink that I could just drink all day. It’s very stereotypically British of me, I’m pretty sure I’m just given the Americans what they want with their visions of us, scones and the queen but-“ Louis was rambling and stopped while he poured the water from the kettle because knowing him, he would spill it everywhere and maybe even burn himself.

“Oh, I think I’ve heard of it but I’ve never drunk it before. Is it nice?”

Louis nearly knocked the tea, the open bottle of milk and the entire contents of the hot kettle all over the kitchen in his astonishment. Marching over to Harry with a finished tea – only a splash of milk because that’s the best way to have it – and settling it on the table in front of him, he sat back on the sofa. Louis watched Harry expectantly while he just glanced at the tea and back to Louis.

“Uh, won’t it still be hot?” Harry questioned, peering into his cup as Louis placed it into his hands.

Louis nodded then sat it back on the table. He became suddenly serious and appeared deep in thought as he considered how to word the huge amount of questioned that had been weighing in his mind since he saw the stranger in his back garden a few weeks ago.

“Harry, who are you?” Louis blurted out. Okay, so maybe all that trying to decide how to word his questions politely hadn’t quite worked out.

“I’m Harry,” Harry replied, looking at Louis as if he had grown a second head for asking such a question.

Despite the tense atmosphere, Louis found himself chuckling slightly at Harry’s confusion. He opened his mouth to ask another question. It turned out that he didn’t have to....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think on @hiorheylou :)  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated and thanks for reading x


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m an angel.” Harry blurted, looking directly at Louis.

There was silence for a few minutes as Louis certainly didn’t know what to say. He knew he should either laugh, cry or admit Harry to a psychiatric hospital. Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling at Louis’ blank expression before continuing.

“Us angels…we’re fate. Or rather, we help fate. The universe decides that everybody has a destined partner and we have to help humans find them. You see, I was sent here because somebody in this town is in need of their soul mate-“

“Am I being pranked?” Louis jumped up and began running hurriedly around the room, searching under table and in the cupboards. “NIALL? NIALL?! I’VE FIGURED IT OUT SO YOU CAN COME OUT NOW! NIALL?”

Harry watched worriedly as Louis began to yell hysterically. He couldn’t help think that perhaps this was the exact reason angels were meant to stay undercover when on the Earth. Missions normally took a while considering they receive no information whatsoever on the people they’re supposed to be assisting on matching together but it’s easy to keep away from humans when humans like to believe that they’re the only ones in their world as it’s easier to explain than other beings outside of the earth. Harry decided that there was nothing he could do to calm Louis down but wait him out and it had in fact only been a short while when Louis halted his frantic shouting and flopped back onto the sofa.

“Are you quite finished?” Harry muttered, breaking the silence.

Louis hid his smile behind a cough but soon stopped smiling when Harry stood and to Louis' surprise, began peeling his shirt off.

"Uh, Harry? Not that a strip tease is unwelcome but what are you doing?" Louis coughed, trying to pull his eyes away from where Harry struggled to pull the fabric completely over his head.

Not that Louis was enjoying it. He's straight. And anyway, he has a girlfriend. Who he loves. Very much. Harry had turned around to reveal his bare back which Louis couldn't stop staring at. However, there was something...different.

"Harry? What's wrong with the top of your back?" Louis noticed two lumps just below his shoulder blades that seemed to stick out too much.

"Uh, you can come closer they won't bite..." Harry murmured, just as the shapes started twitching as if they had a mind of their own.

Louis slowly stood up and took a step towards Harry before screaming and jumping back when something leaped towards him. He had flinched and had his eyes closed. All Louis could hear was his and Harry's breathing and the sound of a clock ticking in time to their breaths. Nothing happened as he stared at the back of his eyelids so slowly opened them, wary of what he would see. 

Feathers. Everywhere. At first, Louis thought that the sofa cushions had exploded before he realised that all the feathers were connected... leading to Harry's back. Harry stood stone still as though he thought moving a muscle would startle Louis. They watched each other carefully, unaware of any move the other would make. There was still silence until Louis began walking around Harry, admiring him. Harry stood uncertainly yet the wings flowing from just beneath his shoulder blades gave the impression of him standing proud. His arms were spread at his side, showing that the furthest feathers just brushed his fingertips and his head rested where the top of the wings curved to form a waterfall effect. Louis couldn't think of a time where he had seen something so beautiful. 

His eyes fell on Harry's face, and saw him watching patiently, his eyelashes brushing his flushed cheeks as he blinked slowly. They locked eyes for a while, Louis asking silently if he could touch because he was wondering what would happen if he did. A slight nod from Harry was all the approval that he needed and Louis ran his thumb over a feather. It was indescribably soft, almost like the wings were hand crafted by...well by angels. Before touching again, Louis met Harry's eyes as he looked at him studiously, as though he in return couldn't keep his gaze away. This time, when Louis stroked a feather near the top where he could only just reach, he kept looking it Harry. He saw Harry's eyes darken and his cheeks flush brighter and smiled faintly. Harry's lips looked so very soft and next time Louis reached out his fingertips, they stroked over the corner of Harry's mouth.

Harry sighed softly and Louis continued circling, his hands only leaving Harry's face to step around his wings so he stood directly in front of him. Louis was only a breath away from Harry and the two boys seemed to breathe in and out in a synchronous way, in time with each other. With every touch to Harry’s wings, they quivered.

“They, uh,” Harry’s voice broke the silence and it seemed rougher and deeper than usual, sending a shiver down Louis’ spine. “They like you. My wings never usually act like this.”

Suddenly, Louis and Harry seemed to lean into each other, the hand Louis kept on one of Harry’s wings making them hum loudly in content. Their lips brushed and Louis jumped back with a not-so-manly squeak. Just like that, the moment was broken. Louis cleared his throat and Harry stared at him as if he was still unclear of what had just happened or almost happened.

“So…you want me to help you look for these people you’re supposed to match up?” Louis offered.

They were out the door in seconds, leaving two cups of cold tea on the table in the middle of the room and a small pile of feathers on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

On the way to the shopping centre, which is where both boys decided they would start with it being the busiest place in town, Louis’ mind just wouldn’t shut up. There was firstly the situation with the pretty boy he happened to find in his back garden a few nights prior and stayed the night then reappeared one morning who just happens to be an angel. Right. Then there was the situation that had only happened moments ago where he was certain they almost…kissed. Louis almost kissed a guy and he has a girlfriend and he was sure he was straight and he has a GIRLFRIEND who he had completely forgotten about until that moment. Great.

Louis was quickly pulled out of the way from walking into a lamp post by an amused Harry beside him who received a weak smile in return.

“What’s on your mind?” questioned Harry, raising his eyebrows at Louis thoughtful expression.

“Nothing, I just, I…it’s a lot to take in, really...” Louis muttered, kicking a nearby leaf with the toe of his trainers.

Harry frowned, swinging his arms back and forth at his side as they approached an entrance. 

“Look, I’m sorry I dragged you into this. I’m not actually supposed to tell humans what I am so if you want we can forget this ever happened and you can turn around and go home and I can finish this assignment because it’s really not fair that-“ Harry was cut off by Louis furiously shaking his head as they both stopped and sat on a nearby bench.

“Look, Harry. I’m not going anywhere. You…you fell from the sky in my front garden and I scared you away after only a few hours. The least I can do is help you on your little mission thing,” Louis answered, looking sincerely at Harry.

Harry seemed unsure, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration as he considered what to do next. He really needs the help because let’s face it, the angels are in no way giving with information as he has absolutely no idea where to start. However, what happened at Louis’ apartment was dangerous. So very dangerous. Things like that aren’t supposed to happen between angels and humans. It was only an almost-kiss the second time they met but humans aren’t supposed to know about the existence of angels let alone fool fate and be with one of them.

“So…who do you think needs a soul mate the most in this town?” Harry just couldn’t stay away from Louis Tomlinson.

“The book store. The last time I saw old Mr Grimshaw speaking to a girl it was Alexis, his 6 year old granddaughter. I bet he’s the one you’re supposed to be finding?” Louis answered eagerly, causing the edges of Harry’s lips to curl upwards in response.

Harry stood abruptly, throwing a dimpled grin over his shoulder on his way to the bookshop that could be seen from where they had previously been sat. Louis trailed obediently after him.

Nicholas Grimshaw was sat at the counter with a dusty novel in his hands. Only in his mid-30s, he rarely left the shop, even sleeping in the back room on the leather sofa. Nothing seemed to appeal to him on the outside. Not since…  
The bell above the door chimed and two young boys strolled through the doorway, startling Nicholson who had been wrapped up in his own thoughts. Although slightly surprised at the unfamiliar customers as they did not seem to look like any of the elderly book enthusiasts who came in for the classics, Grimwshaw paid no attention as he assumed they would soon leave him on his lonesome. Sometimes he would have the odd curious group of young people who would come in, pretend to pay interest in the old books and leave with a promise to return. More often than not, they didn’t and this suited the man fine.

Louis watched Harry stare intently at Nick sitting behind the counter who looked as if he was reading but was not processing the words as he had a distant air about him. Harry sensed Louis’ eyes on him and subtly shook his head to indicate that the man wasn’t the one. Not wanting to be rude, Harry’s gentleman nature must have been rubbing off on him, he dragged the younger boy out of sight amongst the bookshelves.

“How do you know it’s not him?” hissed Louis, peering between a stack of books to glance at the man.

Harry shrugged, wrinkling his nose as he tried to put his thoughts into words.

“I’ve been told that I should just…know? We’re meant to be able to sense the person we’re supposed to be helping with fate but it’s not as strong on your first time…” trailed Harry as he watched the man only a short distance away from them burst into tears.

 

Harry looked over to Louis who seemed just as shocked as himself, his mouth forming a small “o”of surprise. Harry hesitated before sidestepping the shelf they were hiding behind and clearing his throat softly. Nick jumped and his head shot up from where it was previously buried in his hands, the book he had been reading abandoned on the desk.

“Oh, sorry I forgot that you boys were in here…” he mumbled, blowing his nose loudly on a tissue as Louis came into view to stand a short distance away.

Harry shook his head and carefully approached the desk, resting a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder. To his confusion, Nick jumped back with a startled shriek, almost knocking over a shelf in the process. He shook his head furiously while Harry stood with his hand outstretched, unsure what exactly to do next.

“Y-you’re one of them?” Nick murmured, rubbing his neck as he frowned.

A wave of realisation replaced the puzzlement on Harry’s face but he was still unsure of the reaction he had just received. Looking to Louis, he noticed that he had no clue what to do or say either.

“You, uh, know what I am?” Harry answered, playing it safe. He really didn’t want to blurt out his identity without knowing the full story as he would have two humans knowing about the whole angel-fate business which was honestly two humans too many.

“You’re an angel. You help fate. You’re here to help somebody find love,” listed Nick, his eyes darting around the room as though in panic, “And you need to leave me, and the lad beside you, alone. Now.”


	6. Chapter 6

There was an awkward silence in the air as Louis, Harry and Nick sat underneath a small table in the back room. Dust could be seen floating around and Harry’s long legs were cramped between Louis’ and Nick’s but Harry had made it clear that he would not leave without an explanation.

“Angels are supposed to cause love. But all they leave is heartbreak,” Nick blurted, turning from staring pitifully at Louis to making cold eye contact with Harry.

“I don’t understand-“

Harry was interrupted by Grimshaw clearing his throat and settling back in his chair although he was about to tell a story. Which he certainly did.

“3 years ago I sat in this exact place. The walls were a different colour, that plant in the corner was alive and customers streamed in and out to buy newly published books. Business was great because this place was kept in good condition and I had a whole load of staff working for me. Now my fate is broken…

It was a regular day when I first saw her. The angel. Maysilee, that was her name. Anyway, I was only going to make a coffee in the kitchen but I heard a sound coming from the alleyway behind the shop. I went out there and Maysilee was sitting amongst the dustbins, mumbling about destiny and finding love for somebody. It didn’t take me long to get the truth out of her. Of course, I didn’t believe her at first until I saw the wings…oh the wings were so beautiful. We fell in love. It was strange because she was meant to help somebody else find love but she got caught up in it. One of my favourite things about her was the way that when she smiled, the whole room would light up and I would feel so warm…” 

Nick had a distant look in his eye as he trailed off. The smile seemed too small for the subject he was talking about so both Louis and Harry were sure that the story he was telling wouldn’t have a happy ending. After a few minutes, nothing more was said so Louis broke the silence.

“So, uh...what happened?” Louis found himself whispering in the silence, barely heard over the loud ticking of a small grandfather clock in the corner.

Grimshaw jolted, shaking his head as if he were bringing himself out of a trance. He breathed out loudly as he prepared to continue with what he was saying.

“She died,” he blurted, stopping before he could cry again. “She died and it was all my fault...”

Louis and Harry looked at each other as Nick dropped his head into his hands. They were unsure of whether to pry more or to leave. Both being curious, Harry was the next to prod for more information.

“I...i’m sure it wasn’t your fault rea-“

“IT WAS!” Nick insisted, nodding persistently. “THE THING THAT KILLED HER WAS MY LOVE! Listen, I don’t know what you want from me but seeing an angel brought back memories. Angels aren’t supposed to fall in love with humans and that’s what caused her to die. Be careful.”

Nick Grimshaw was constantly determined to remain strong, although failing miserably since he had already burst into tears twice since the strangers had arrived. Usually being a person to hide his feelings behind a mask, Nick had forgotten how much Maysilee meant to him. Recounting the story brought over fresh waves of emotion. The love, the loss then the pain. Nick decided that he had finished being interrogated so with no further explanation about what had happened, he said goodbye to the two boys and sent them on their way.

His last words to them were: “Don’t fall in love. It ruins you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Walking out of the bookshop, Louis and Harry looked thoughtful but as they travelled back to the bench that they had originally sat on, Harry had an expression of slight disappointment on his faced. When asked by Louis why he was frowning so deeply, he insisted that they still hadn’t found their half of their soul mate pair as Grimshaw could not be one, he had already encountered serious heartbreak.

“So is there a guide book entitled “How To Find Those Two Perfect Soulmates…For Dummies?” questioned Louis as he sat beside Harry so there was only an arm’s length between them.

“You just called me a dummy…” remarked Harry, his grim smile too tight lipped and not showing enough dimple for Louis’ liking.

The truth was, Harry was worried. It had turned out that if an angel became tangled up in fate, terrible things could happen. Although Harry was completely certain that straight-as-a-board Louis could never love him, maybe the unrequited schoolgirl crush he was developing on the boy with the tiny ankles and feather hair would still be dangerous. One more step and Harry knew he would fall, hard. 

Louis seemed to notice that Harry was the one being quiet this time so peered at him curiously. With a simple shake of his head, Harry brought Louis out of his muted prying. Louis himself was slightly shaken up by the story that Nick had told. Once upon a time, a human fell in love with an angel. By some miracle, the angel returned the feelings but these were ripped away from both of them by her death. An unlikely story but since the moment Louis saw Harry in his back garden, he found it possible to believe anything. Now, if only Louis could get rid of that giant crush he had on somebody other than his girlfriend. The crush on a boy. The crush on Harry. And did he mention that the crush was giant?

With these thoughts, Harry and Louis convinced themselves that they were most certainly not falling irrevocably in love with each other.

“So, curly, where should we go next?” Louis scanned the area for any sign of the two people they were meant to bring together.

A loud noise projecting from Louis’ stomach sent Harry into childish fits of giggles. He had thought that the search for fate would we weeks of searching alone with only his wings for company but it had been several times that Harry had burst into uncontrollable laughter around Louis. Of course at any sign of Harry laughing so beautifully, Louis would blink and barely stop himself from joining in.

Louis noticed that Harry had been eyeing up a Burger King, all bright colours and low quality burgers. Despite the visions Louis was imagining of Harry in a fancy restaurant, holding silver cutlery with his long fingers and wearing a bow tie around his neck looking incredibly desirable, it was clear that they would be eating in the fast food place. There’s no better place than Britain for overly salted chips and burgers with the secret ingredient of horse meat.

“Off we go then!” chirped Louis, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him towards the restaurant enthusiastically. 

Surprised by how a sudden warmth spread over his shoulder blades like Harry’s wings could sense Louis’ touch, Harry shivered. Ignoring the funny look that Louis shot his way, Harry grinned and held Louis’ hand tighter as he allowed himself to be lead into the room smelling strongly of food.

Once they found a table, they began eating with Louis staring expectantly as he waited for Harry’s reaction to what he had described as “heaven in the form of food” before laughing hysterically at the fact that he had tried to tell Harry what heaven was like.

“So you’ve really never eaten a burger? There’s no burgers in heaven? Oh dear, but what of the McFlurrys and fried chicken and pizza? Oh god, pizza!” Louis rambled about the various foods he would miss “up there” as Harry hung on intently to every word.

Harry took a moment to consider his answer, chewing obnoxiously slow while Louis watched patiently. He had noticed that Harry did this whenever he spoke. He weighed his words carefully as if everything that came out of his mouth had to be thought about continuously.

“First of all, I’ve never been to heaven. The hive of fate angels, which is what I am, is separate from the place of the afterlife so I have no idea of what’s there and if I’ll ever find out. I have never, ever eaten a burger and the only reason I know what one is, is because we have to observe Earth to prepare to enter it…” Harry had an amused expression on his face when Louis begun looking shocked at what he thought was the information Harry was reciting but became puzzled when he realised that Louis was looking behind him. 

Attempting to turn and see what Louis was so scared of, Harry found himself being dragged beneath the table so he was face to face with Louis. He wasn’t sure if he felt his face flush because he could feel Louis’ warmth breath on his face or because Louis had his hand resting on Harry’s knee.

“Wha-“ Harry felt a small hand clamp over his mouth as Louis raised his finger to his lips in a hushing motion.

“The she-devil has graced the shopping centre with her wonderful presence,” Louis hissed, his eyes dancing around frantically.

Attempting to hide his smile, Harry clocked that Louis meant his girlfriend Eleanor (should be ex-girlfriend, not that Harry was jealous or anything) and peered through a gap between the table and the window. Sure enough, Harry saw various pairs of leggings and uggs protectively clutching Starbucks cups, amongst them Eleanor Calder.

Louis watched as Harry strained to see which direction Eleanor was walking in. The action made the skin on his neck visible and Louis felt his throat close up. The body heat projecting from both of them must have made Harry build up a slight sweat because a few stray curls at the back of his head clung to his neck, which Louis eyes were instantly fixed on. His eyes trailed to Harry’s shoulder blades which brought back memories of his beautiful wings and how he was most definitely not wishing for Harry to be his forever. Harry had finished squinting through the glass and swivelled to announce an “all clear” on the Eleanor front but caught Louis fixated on his body so raised his eyebrows when Louis glanced at his face and saw he had been caught staring.

 

For the second time since they had met, the boys were leaning towards each other with their eyes flicking from each other’s lips to meeting each other’s gaze. Their warm breaths mingled and Harry pressed his lips to Louis’. Although Louis expected the kiss, he gasped into Harry’s mouth as they moved against each other. Every part of Louis buzzed and Harry felt a tingle in his upper back so pulled away before his wings could spring out in the middle of a shopping centre. They continued to look at each other, each aware of the risks they were taking but unable to break eye contact. Green and blue had met many times but it was this moment that they boys really felt each other. Nothing could compare to the feeling of being this close, their breaths in time and both boys sure that the other could hear his heartbeat. When Louis didn’t speak, Harry opened his mouth to stutter out an apology but was interrupted by the brush of Louis’ lips against his. Neither of them wanted the moment to end and neither of them wanted to face reality.

Louis eyes widened. Eleanor had just walked through the door.


	8. Chapter 8

She hadn’t spotted them.

Louis and Harry were frozen, staring at the door where she and a small cluster of identically dressed girls had walked in. Eleanor seemed intrigued by her coffee cup, her lips not leaving the straw as her entourage read the salad menu. Who goes to burger king and orders a salad?   
The boys took this as a chance to slide out from under the table to settle in their seats. If Eleanor was going to see them and approach them, being seated normally at the table would look less suspicious than being together underneath it. Louis only hoped that his and Harry’s very obvious swollen lips weren’t a giveaway because…

“Oh my god, I just cheated on my girlfriend…” hissed Louis, watching Eleanor giggle quietly at something one of her friends said.

Louis looked back to Harry and saw that he still looked slightly dizzy and maybe just as light headed as Louis himself felt. Louis didn’t even try to convince himself that the reason he couldn’t think clearly was because of the state of panic he had encountered when Eleanor had walked in as he was a breath apart from kissing Harry. Again. The truth was, as Louis looked at Harry and his stupidly perfect face and stupidly curly hair, he didn’t regret a thing. Except maybe that time he agreed to be Eleanor’s girlfriend then kissed a guy. Next, Louis realised that he had never even noticed that he was gay. Or bisexual? He really had no idea. Maybe he was just Harrysexual. Yep, that’s it. Harrysexual.

Forgetting about the peculiar situation, Louis opened his mouth to repeat his thoughts to Harry. Maybe with something along the lines of: “This relationship is dangerous but I never want to let you go” but was interrupted when Eleanor appeared out of nowhere. Well, she appeared from across the restaurant but Louis had a regular habit of forgetting about his girlfriend.

“Hey boys! I didn’t know that you were out and about today babe, should have let me know and we could have met up after your man-date with Henry here…” Eleanor purred, ignoring Harry when he attempted to correct him.

Louis wasn’t exaggerating when he told Harry about how protective his girlfriend was. Plus, Eleanor had absolutely no idea how right she was about the “man-date”. At an attempt to avoid conversing with Eleanor, Louis had stuffed a handful of fries in his mouth and was chewing very slowly as he gestured towards his lips to convey that he had his mouth full. Harry shook his head at Louis as the corners of his lips rose slightly.

His face fell slack however, when Eleanor leaned over and kissed Louis on the cheek. She sent her boyfriend a flirty smile and a promise to see him later before sashaying back to her friends.

Agreeing that they should go home and try again the next day, the boys made their way back to Louis’ apartment where Harry should definitely be staying as he had nowhere else to go, much to Louis approval. It took half of the way home for Louis to realise that he had been having a one sided conversation with himself as Harry seemed to be pouting miserably while sulking. 

“What’s the matter?” Louis asked softly, trying to catch Harry’s eye who ducked his head in return.

“Nothing,” Harry muttered, biting his lip while staring at a tree across the road to avoid making eye contact with Louis

Louis wished Harry would tell him what was wrong but he already had an inkling of what it was about. They both knew that the kiss they shared earlier was perfect. There was a scary amount of feeling and it was obvious that both boys wanted there to be another just like it. And another. And quite a few more. Louis reached out his hand to try and grab Harry’s but as soon as their fingers brushed, Harry pulled his away sharply, still not tearing his gaze away from their surroundings.  
Louis sighed and appeared to not be affected by the rejection but he felt crushed. Had he been the only one that really felt the kiss? Harry was hurting himself by pulling away because he ached to hold Louis tight but was so very aware if the dangers of them being together. And the danger of being hurt further because of one Eleanor Calder.

Louis kept quiet until they reached the door of his apartment and Harry slunk inside without a word.

“Have I done something wrong?” Louis blurted, kicking his vans off of his feet and hanging up his jacket.

Harry shook his head then paused. He hesitated before answering.

“Were you not listening today? This is dangerous. The world reacts in strange ways when fate is fiddled with...” Harry trailed off and seemed thoughtful as Louis approached him and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.

It was an unfamiliar feeling, holding Harry. Louis imagined it felt like gathering up sunshine in his arms and feeling the warmth flood through him. Harry relaxed into him then seemed to be brought back to reality and carefully removed Louis’ hands from his hips and looked right at him.

Louis’ heart hurt when he thought of not being with Harry so shook his head and mouthed a no. He couldn’t accept the fact that he and Harry wouldn’t work when being around him felt so right. Of course he was worried about the consequences but he would risk his life in a heartbeat to be able to curl up next to Harry every evening. The small smile faded from his face when Harry took a step back and began walking towards the door with a determined expression.

“Harry, please-“choked Louis, reaching out a hand and blinking back the tears as if dry eyes would mean Harry staying beside him.

This time Harry shook his head and in a few strides, reached the door then swung it open. He stood there watching Louis’ heart break as he felt his own shatter too. He felt like a strong magnetic force was attempting to drag him back to Louis but he resisted, stepping out of the doorway into the hall.

“Harry!” Louis shouted, seemingly frozen as he could only take a few steps towards him.

Harry turned back around to take one last look at the boy he had fallen so hard for. For somebody with wings, he was sure unable to catch himself. Harry didn’t know how long things could continue until one of them received more damage than an ache in their chest. But it was a strong, strong ache and not just in his chest but everywhere. His whole body ached for Louis. He wanted to hold him tightly and wipe away his tears but he only spoke the four words that sent him walking out of the door.

“We can’t do this Louis,” muttered Harry, looking away.

Louis had ran to the door to watch Harry’s back as he moved out of the building and across the road. The tears were streaming down his face and he couldn’t prevent the loud sobs that racked his body and made his throat sore. He could barely breathe with the pain that had overtaken him at each step Harry took away from him. He didn’t see the tears that fell down Harry’s own face. He didn’t see the pain that was etched into Harry’s every move. And as the tears clouded his eyesight, Louis didn’t see Harry look back with a pained look on his face, already missing the love that he knew he could never forget.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry had no idea where to go. He stumbled around street alleys, looking for a Louis. But of course he couldn’t find anybody like him because Louis was unique. Harry cursed to himself for being so weak. He had only been one earth for a week, had only spent a few days with Louis Tomlinson but already wanted to be next to him drinking his stupid cups of tea. He didn’t know where he could get a tea so entered a bar that looked like it sold drinks. The many glasses of liquid he gulped down were far from tea. Harry experienced the process of getting drunk in a bar, all by himself.

Louis didn’t know what to do with himself. He had gotten over the initial shock of realising that Eleanor was never the one for him (he already knew that) and he was most definitely in love with Harry (that was a scary thing to find out) yet he had just been showed that he didn’t have chance in the matter. Never did Louis think that Harry couldn’t love him back. Did he just kiss him to see how it felt to kiss a human? He probably had a beautiful angel girlfriend back home with the same wonderful wings and long golden hair. Louis, laying beneath his covers that somehow held the lingering smell of Harry, began to feel angry because feeling angry was much better than falling asleep crying. However, as Louis drifted off, the tears found a way to squeeze through his closed eyelids.

\----

Louis was woken up by a crash and a loud swear word just outside the bedroom window that faced the street and reached over to switch on his lamp. Wincing at the harsh light, he stumbled over to pull the curtains apart. Harry. Louis blinked and willed himself to wake up from the dream that made his heart beat so fast. Once he had accepted that he was awake, Louis noticed that Harry’s eyes were clouded over and he could barely stand up straight. Was he hurt?

Louis ran to the door and didn’t even bother putting his feet into some slippers before hurrying down the apartment complex stairs, through the door and into the street. 

“Louis!” Harry shrieked, his eyes lighting up as he caught sight of the boy still in his pyjamas.

As Harry began slurring out a string of nonsense that Louis decided he wouldn’t even attempt to decipher, Louis caught on that he was drunk. He shook his head and put his hand on Harry shoulder to steer him into his apartment. They stumbled up the stairs, Harry shivering at Louis touch. As they got to the top, Louis almost fell backwards when he was knocked by what felt like a giant cushion. When Louis registered that he was not hit by a giant cushion but rather a large pair of feathery wings, he gasped and quickly ushered Harry into his apartment and shut the door. 

When Louis turned around to confront Harry on why he was here and why he was so drunk, he saw a shirtless boy with wings taking up a lot of the room. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Louis had to clear of his head of distracting thoughts to approach Harry and stop him from making himself dizzy by twirling fast in a circle. Louis caught himself with a fond look on his face in the reflection of the wall mirror and frowned. 

Harry skipped over to Louis, all the while babbling about a friendly cat he had met on the way to Louis’ apartment that had growled at him then almost scratched him as he went to stroke it so really wasn’t a friendly kitty after all. After taking a moment to compose himself as he stared at Harry’s mesmerising wings, he let Harry follow him to the bedroom and grabbed some of his pyjamas from the cupboard, only half listening to the stories of his journey to Louis’ place. As he grabbed some clothes and turned around to hand them to Harry, he found him face to face with a pair of green eyes and a pretty smile. Louis’ eyes fluttered closed but he only became conscious of what was happening when he felt a slight pressure on his lips Louis pushed Harry away softly and almost brought him back to his lips as Harry pouted in disappointment. 

“Louis…” Harry whined, attempting to bring his face back to Louis’ before halting his struggling and running over to sit on the bed.

Louis couldn’t think straight but managed to remember that the best thing to sober somebody up was coffee. He muttered an “I’ll be right back” and made his way to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Harry had spread himself out on Louis bed, above the covers so he could feel soft silk beneath his head. The light blue of the ceiling sort of matched the blue in Louis eyes. But of course Louis’ eyes are much, much prettier.

When Louis returned back to his bedroom with a cup of hot coffee, Harry was fast asleep. Soft snores projected around the room and Louis smiled through his exhaustion, dragging Harry’s legs under the duvet. Louis had to move the pillow down slightly to cushion Harry’s head so he wouldn’t hurt his neck during the night. He decided to sleep on the sofa and was about to make his way out of the room towards it when a soft moan caught his attention.

“Please stay, Louis…” murmured Harry, twitching his fingers in a half-asleep try of reaching out for the older boy.

After hesitating, Louis realised that he was unable to refuse and slid beneath the covers next to Harry. He wondered what Harry would say in the morning when he awoke to see his wings sprawled around him and Louis beside him for the second time since they had met. Louis felt warm arms circle his waist and stopped keeping his distance from the sleeping boy to rest his head against his chest. Louis was almost asleep when he heard an “I love you” in the silent darkness. After that, he didn’t even expect himself to be able to close his eyes. Eventually, he drifted into unconsciousness with a blinding smile on his face. Even if it was while under the influence of alcohol, Louis had heard “I love you” fall clearly from Harry’s lips. Louis’ dreams were full of white feathers and a head of gorgeous curls.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry woke up in a slightly familiar bed with a stale taste in his mouth. The other side of the bed he lay in was warm and rumpled but currently empty and Harry had to blink a few times to register exactly where he was. With Louis. Just as this thought occurred to him, a loud crash came from across the apartment and Harry groaned, throwing an arm over his face. He keeps running away yet every time he ends up back with Louis. Harry felt something soft tickle his cheek and realised that his wings were spread out over the bed so they draped onto the floor like a waterfall.

“I uh, I don’t know why your wings came out…don’t worry nobody saw them.”

Harry jumped at the sound of Louis’ voice and turned his head to see him standing by the door with a tray of food in his hands, so quiet that he could have been there for a while. There were a few beats of silence before both boys began talking at once then stopped to let the other speak. 

“I made you breakfast,” Louis muttered, settling a tray onto Harry’s lap and stepping back as though he thought the younger boy would attack him.

Harry sighed and looked over the plate in front of him. Eggs, bacon, toast, pastries, cereal were only a few of the things that formed a pile on the tray and Harry looked at Louis in astonishment.

“Is this for me or are you inviting the entire student body of the local school for breakfast?” Harry smirked, leaning backwards to avoid the slap Louis tried to aim his way.

Once their laughter had died down, silence fell again. The only sound throughout the whole apartment was the clock ticking as though it marked down the time that the boys had left together. Harry had begun to pick quietly at the food in front of him while Louis sipped a tea and watched him not-so-discreetly.  
Harry put down his cutlery and stared straight back at Louis. Through the tension Louis hoped that he could see a fond look in Harry’s eyes. He really hoped so. Thoughts of the night before resurfaced and Louis wasn’t sure how he could tell Harry about it.

“Last night….” Louis trailed, watching Harry expectantly.

Harry frowned and Louis resisted the urge to smooth his fingertips over the boy’s forehead.

“Last night, I discovered alcohol. It numbed everything and I soon lost all sense. I’m sorry for anything I said, don’t take anything seriously,” Harry assured, resuming eating his breakfast.

Little did Harry know that this was exactly what Louis didn’t want to hear and Louis felt his heart sink in his chest. A small part…well maybe more than a small part…of him had been wishing really hard for Harry to fall into his arm and confess his undying love for the human boy he couldn’t stay away from. Louis felt flustered and hid his face behind his tea, tipping it upside down to let the last drop out. When he lowered his head again, he saw Harry looking at him curiously and stood up hastily. 

“I, uh, yeah…” Louis stuttered out some nonsense about the kettle and waved his empty mug around for emphasis. 

When he reached the kitchen and was alone, Louis put his head into his hands and let out a muffled sniffle. Here he was, longing so much for beautiful, unique Harry who could never even love him back. How tragic. Louis allowed himself to let out one more pitiful whimper before raising his head and flicking on the kettle. He had cried enough tears over Harry Edward Styles.  
Louis’ secret pity party wasn’t long-lived as the sound of padding feet distracted him from the task of trying not to cry. Unable to avoid the confrontation that was bound to happen sooner or later, Louis swivelled around so Harry could see his watering eyes.

Harry’s cautious expression turned to surprise as he saw Louis’ face crumple and turn away again. Harry felt his heart break for the second time in 48 hours as he was torn by the sight of Louis being upset. Harry reached out, muttering comforting words as he pulled Louis to his chest. Harry tightened his grasp so much that he was slightly worried about Louis’ inability to breathe but realised that being held was exactly what Louis needed as he hiccupped miserably against his shoulder. Harry’s legs begun to ache so he moved slowly, manoeuvring around the furniture to get to the sofa across the room and settle them both down on it. A long time passed before Louis pulled away from Harry, blowing his nose on the tissue that was handed to him and turned his back on Harry, unable to see both of their faces fall.

“Louis,” Harry whispered, his low voice having a strong effect on Louis. 

Louis wanted to be with Harry but was scared of getting hurt. How could Harry like him? Louis stole a glance of Harry’s wings that hung by his feet and shook his head. Harry was an angel, literally. Louis was average. Human. Inadequate.

Harry thought that maybe Louis had gotten tired of him and wanted him to leave. Why did Harry even kiss Louis? He probably hates him now.

Both of the boys sat in silence, looking at each other from the corners of their eyes several times. A case of skinny love, both too scared rather than shy to admit that they…love each other. It was at that moment that Eleanor rose to Louis’ mind, bringing fresh waves of guilt and new realisations. Of course Louis had never loved Eleanor. He definitely loves Harry though. That’s the only part of the situation that is completely crystal clear.

“Louis, why do you stay with Eleanor?” blurted Harry. He was genuinely curious but this was also the first thing that he could think of to break the repeated harsh silence.

Louis thought that as well as being an angel, incredibly gorgeous and just about the sweetest guy ever, Harry must be physic. Maybe a sign. Now or never…or something. Louis took a deep breath and…was interrupted by a knock at the door. Eleanor maybe? What an amazing inconvenience that would be.

Louis’ voice cracked when he shouted, ”Be right there!” in the direction of his front door and made his way over.

Niall. Only Niall. Louis let out a loud sigh of relief as he opened the door to see the blonde Irish lad better known as his best friend attempt to push straight through into the apartment before Louis could argue.  
“There ye are Louis! Not seen yer fer too long and we just came-“Niall stopped and gaped as he spotted Harry on the sofa.

Luckily, Harry had already retracted his wings so they were out of sight and hopefully returned to his back. Louis wasn’t sure how Niall would react to finding out what Harry really was. Harry had sprawled his legs over the cushions but quickly sat upright once he spotted Niall in the hallway.

“Know I know why yer been so busy…” mumbled Niall, looking Harry up and down. Straight as a board, but Niall could always appreciate a great view.

“Listen Niall, this isn’t a great time-wait, we?” Louis looked worried as a crash came from the hall and Liam stumbled through the door.

His other best friend set the crate of beer on the floor and stood up to wipe his brow. He had just begun to mumble about how he had almost broke the bottles because of that “stupid top step”, when he himself spotted Harry.

“Oh, hello. I’m Liam-“

“Look, boys. I appreciate you coming around and we’ll catch up later but I’m actually in the middle of a conversation with Harry here at the moment,” Louis tried his best to usher the two boys out of his apartment and get back to confessing his undying love to Harry but proved unsuccessful.

Liam began to stare at Louis as if he had something on his face which caused Niall to do the same until they both frowned and stepped closer to their best friend. They then proceeded to look from him to Harry, then back to him.

“Have you been crying? Harry, you evil bastard did you make loubear cry-“ Liam never usually swore but him and Niall had just noticed the red around his eyes from the sobbing he had recently be doing.

This really hadn’t gone how Louis had planned. Well nothing had. After all, he had never expected to find Harry in his back garden.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((contains smut))

More than a few beers later, all four boys had gotten more comfortable around each other. They were gathered in a circle, exchanging nonsense slurs so every word blended into the other and became incomprehensible. Liam, not as used to alcohol as the others, had almost passed out while being slumped over a sofa cushion drooling everywhere. Niall was laughing hysterically at whatever rubbish midnight television show was currently on. Louis and Harry….well they seemed to make contact way too much for a pair who wanted to prevent eye contact more than anything.

Everything was blurry and their heartbeats were too loud but somewhere amongst their drunk stupors, they had inched closer to each other and had their knees touching while sitting crossed legged on the floor. A few minutes later and Louis found himself face to face with Harry, their lips inches away. The alcohol had clouded their minds, wiping all worry of the dangers in the relationship that they both desired but hadn’t muffled their feelings for each other.  
Harry could smell Louis, the fragrance of mint and tea. A strange smell, but it was nice and made Harry feel warm. Louis had his hands resting on Harry’s upper arms and although everything around them was hard to make out, Harry’s green eyes stood out. Before either of the boys knew it they were stumbling towards the bedroom with thoughts only of each other.

They stopped along the way, Louis pushing Harry against a wall. Their lips touched and all they could feel was heat. Hot, blazing fire spreading through their bodies and making Harry moan into Louis’ mouth. Their hands fumbled over each other, searching and feeling, hoping to memorise every single part of one another. Neither of them knew whether they would take the risk of being together but that moment, right there, minds tinged with alcohol and sweaty hands on the both of them just felt…..perfect.

Louis closed his eyes then opened them to find himself pressed against Harry on his bed. Their hands roamed slowly while their lips moved fast so all Louis could feel was Harry. Harry. Louis had done this before, with girls but not with boys, with Eleanor but not with Harry. The shred of nervousness present in a conscious sliver of his fuzzy mind faded as Harry pressed his fingers into Louis’ back. For the first time in a while, Louis felt really alive. 

Harry’s head was pounding but he could feel Louis’ nose against his own. They were packed together so tightly that there was a slight struggle to breathe but the soft touches made Harry not want to move an inch. Harry was sure that having Louis in his arms was his favourite thing in the world and he never wanted to leave his skin, his lips and the soft noises Louis made every time their lips touched. 

Louis dragged Harry up and pulled his shirt over his head, running his fingers along the boy’s chest. Their small amount of light creeping through the curtains made Louis able to see the ink patterns across Harry’s body. Birds and a butterfly, all with wings like Harry did himself. Louis scratched softly at Harry’s shoulder blades and sat back with Harry on his lap to watch his wings unfold. They almost reached the walls either side of them and Louis scanned his eyes over them, marvelling at how they looked perfect on Harry. His angel.

Louis pulled his own shirt over his head while Harry watched and although the older boy didn’t have wings, in Harry’s eyes he was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. When both boys were fully undressed they sunk under the covers, the heat of each other’s bodies making them both sweat as they moved against one another. The whispers beneath the sheets danced around Harry’s wings and seemed to stir around the hot air. Through the high temperature, Harry’s thumbs felt cool on Louis’ thighs as they were spread apart.

Harry took one last look into Louis’ eyes as if somehow he was confirming that what was about to happen was okay, although both of them were too drunk off the alcohol and each other’s touch to even be able to think of the consequences that could possibly follow. When Louis nodded slightly Harry sunk into him, his fingers on Louis’ hips to press him down when he began to arch his back. They both knew that they would leave bruises but the indescribable feeling at that moment overcame any thoughts of later. With only saliva to loosen Louis up, his face scrunched up in pain slightly, leaving a concerned look on Harry’s face. He gestured to keep moving and when Harry moved slowly, Louis’ panting became of pleasure and the burning ceased. 

As Harry sunk deeper into Louis, he spread his thighs wider so Louis felt even hotter and all Harry could feel beneath him was Louis. Their clammy foreheads were pressed together and whenever either of them blinked their eyelashes tangled like their arms were already. Harry knew when he had hit the part of Louis that could make him tremble the most as he let out a loud hiss and dug his fingernails into Harry’s back. One of Louis’ hands tugged on the feathers growing from Harry and the other scratched faint red lines on Harry’s body. The marks on each other stung but mixed into the pleasure so their huffs of breath were more frequent when Harry’s thrusts grew faster in speed.  
The slap of skin on skin made Louis lightheaded and as he felt Harry’s hips crash into his own repeatedly, he never wanted him to pull away. He pressed his head hard into the mattress and bit his lip as he tried to keep the noise down, afraid his best friends asleep in the other room would awake with the noises of pleasure. Harry wasn’t worried about this at all and moved his fingers from Louis’ legs to his lips, holding them over his mouth.

“I want to hear you say my name, Louis,” 

Harry could barely speak through the harsh breaths that he was panting but he longed to feel the hum of Louis against his palm. His and Louis’ eyes met and Harry almost faltered in his pace but continued to move fast, pushing deeply into Louis so they slid up the bed. 

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” 

Harry groaned as Louis gasped into his hand and moved his arms above their heads’ to grasp the headboard edge as he drove deeper and faster into Louis. They were both so close, Harry straining to not release himself into Louis before the other boy was finished, like the gentleman he was. Louis’ cock rested between them and Louis pushed on Harry’s back to bring him closer for more friction. Harry brought down one of his large hands and only brushed Louis’ length softly then watched the boy’s face as he unfolded. At the sight of Louis, red lips and covered in his own fluid, Harry pushed once more and cried out as he came himself.

The only sound that could be heard was soft panting as Harry pulled out, resting his head on Louis’ chest once he had settled next to him, wings spread along the bed. They both pretended that the whispered “I love you”s were due to the alcohol still in their system and the buzz in their bodies but after that night together, Harry and Louis knew that they just couldn’t stay away from each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis had wings. He was gorgeous and shone even brighter than usual, floating a few feet in the air above Harry’s head. Louis was wearing the same thin pair of pyjamas that he had worn when he had ventured into his garden that night to rescue the fallen angel that was Harry. Louis’ hair was fluffy, like it always was first thing in the morning and last thing at night. His eyes were closed, as if Louis was asleep but after a while of Harry being only just unable to reach the boy hovering above him, they opened. Blue, so very blue and Harry wanted to kiss him again and again. Harry could never have too much of Louis but his only worry was that of fate. Angels were said to bring people together but really, it was all up to fate. Everything was out of Harry’s control. Everything was out of Harry’s reach. Even Louis. Harry went right onto his toes to reach out with his fingers but Louis was fading fast. Louis wasn’t supposed to have wings. Louis was dead. He smiled as if he was at peace and wiggled his fingers at Harry. Harry couldn’t reach him because Harry was alive and well and he still felt Louis on his lips but he couldn’t get closer to touch him again. Louis was going. All because Harry had kissed him, touched him, loved him. The angel fell in love with the boy who stole his heart, ripped it from his chest and was dragged right out of view. 

Louis was gone because Harry couldn’t be human.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry sat up quickly, glancing around frantically as his breaths came out in fast pants. He noticed that the bedroom he was in was way too familiar. He also noticed Louis still asleep beside him. And he really, really couldn’t help but notice the fact that neither of them were wearing clothes. Harry took a deep breath then released it slowly, calming himself down. He was more concerned with what he had dreamt than the obvious fact that he had very recently slept with the boy he wasn’t supposed to be with. And the lingering sweat on his skin was a sure sign that the night before had been very, very good.  
Harry liked the idea of falling asleep in Louis’ arms and just as he was wishing that he could remember doing exactly that, thoughts of Louis skin beneath his own sprung to mind and Harry remembered everything. Instead of making Harry happy, his eyes watered and he glanced down at Louis. Soft snores were huffing from his nose and every now and then he would twitch in a way that made a watery smile appear on Harry’s face. The one thing that Harry had ever properly wanted was probably the worst thing that he can have.

“Louis isn’t that bad in bed is he?” snorted Niall, suddenly appearing in the hallway and making eye contact with Harry.

Harry blinked fast, glad to see that the Irish rumble of Niall’s voice hadn’t woken Louis from his slumber. Harry shook his head quickly then watched as Niall peered at him curiously. The smirk on his face had faded to an expression of worry as Harry sniffed to stop himself from falling apart. At an attempt to make the curly haired lad smile, Niall spoke again but more cautiously.

“I mean, from the sounds coming from the room last night….”

Harry blushed as Niall was cut off by a pillow to the face thrown by somebody other than himself. Louis was awake. There was silence while Niall just glanced from an awakening Louis to Harry, then back to Louis. Louis cleared his throat and checked under the covers. Naked. The move hadn’t gone unnoticed by the other two and they now stared at him to await his reaction. 

“Mornin’,” Louis mumbled, yawning loudly and ruffling his hair.

When Harry gaped at Louis which earned him a puzzled stare in return, Niall slowly backed out of the room with a mumbled excuse about breakfast and left the two alone. Harry opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Louis pressing his lips to Harry’s. The kiss was sweet and short but it held all the words that Harry wanted to hear.

“Well that was rude…” Harry mumbled through his smile as they separated.

Louis’ own smile dropped when he saw the feathers surrounding them. Harry’s wings were spread across Louis to replace the duvet cover lying on the floor and Niall had just been able to see them.

“Oh…nice wings by the way, Harry,” Niall had popped his head inside the room, exaggeratedly shielding his eyes from the thin material that hid their bodies.

Niall’s laughing could still be heard as he walked away to where Liam was calling him. Louis and Harry looked at each other in amusement, both so glad that Niall hadn’t screamed and threw himself out of the second floor window when he saw that the boy Louis was sharing a bed with was not in fact human. Louis knew that more questions would come later but he was living in the moment, with Harry.  
At that moment, Louis and Harry were together. They were both aware of the consequences but nothing could rip them apart. Who knows, maybe they’ll get lucky?  
Harry, Louis, Niall and Liam were sat at the kitchen table, two of them with their fingers intertwined out of sight. The air was tense because Niall was smirking widely as he stared at Louis and Harry across from him while Liam clutched at his head with his face an expression of confusion. 

“Wha-,“ Liam was just about to ask what was happening and what had happened but was stopped in his tracks.

Louis and Harry leaned towards each other and kissed. Their lips moved together at a slow pace for such a long time that Liam had begun to clear his throat when they pulled apart. The feeling would never get old. See, when blue meets green it doesn’t just create a splash of colour, it creates a rainbow. It’s a pretty unusual rainbow but it just about happens to work. Louis and Harry are perfect for each other and they’re meant to be but fate really isn’t the most sensible of things because what Louis and Harry have is very, very dangerous. Nick Grimshaw wasn’t lying when he told the story of his love dying because she was a meddler of fate. The exact same thing could happen to Louis and Harry but they just need to live in the moment.

It was incredibly domestic, Louis and Harry in pyjamas at the breakfast table with Niall and Liam sitting just across from them. The couple told the other two the whole story, starting with suspicious glances and ending with Harry in the middle of the room with his wings spread wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( This is not the end.... )


End file.
